monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Democide
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Sorry and that sucks you cannot write on the comment page Lol } |text = Hey Demo! It's great to see you liked 'my' talk dessign...But was not it easier to post it in my page, instead of Mhoa's? Trololololo....Anyways, let's hope they unban me from the chat, so we can speak about...something, dunno xD. }} Thanks man! Hey there Democide, good pick up for the 'Candidates for deletion' earlier! xD Trolls will be trolls. TigrexJeff 08:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The Hunting Horn Pic! Hey There Demo i Just Looked at the Pics Seth made! Too bad he lost The wyvern Pic..... Anyways Thanks for Sharing with me if i s ee Seth and you at the MH Chatroom i will Give yo u both My Eternal Thanks! Il Be sure to thank you both Bye and Let Amatsu Lead you Away From Deviljho's wrath! Migui214 05:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Migui214 A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = sup demo check out my blog an o yeah speach bubble thing awsome right?}} >;) A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = i just unlocked that armor also i taking him out w/ a white shot gun -Zoron}} A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = hey man just thought id ask you to help me with that khezu i was wondering if you play online?if not your advice is still apriciated='.'=meow }} Thank You! A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = I finally beat the khezu! thank you so much for your help!}} Yur Pic fur dah Clahn http://i45.tinypic.com/69nn7o.png ~ "I have no signature, that's my signature!" Setheo you didnt think i would leave your page alone for ever didnt you? >:D oh and. PUNCH! (why cant i stop with the Captain falcon references?!?!) Heya demo! i though i would post this for some random reason. "this is what happens when somebody tells demo barioth sucks" http://ssoutphase.deviantart.com/gallery/209338#/d37cxe6 lol. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 08:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ban Id like a list of the things I did wrong. BTW i diddnt bloddy ban evade I Did man, and I see nothing wrong. i diddnt ban evade No spam Agressiveness due to the ACTIONS OF OTHERS I pleaded I wasnt guilty (coz i wasnt) WolfQueen Banned me even after you suggested (and i thought it was possable) that my sis is trying to evade bans through me. If this is true, how can i stop her from doing so? Also I got bombarded with insults from Wolf Queen I CLEARLY HAVE A BRAIN Not goodby just yet. How long is the ban i recieved? 2years 1year? Aint that abit OTT And also, insults either way, doesnt that mean that Joker550 should be banned, also WolfQueen insulted Joker aswell BillyBobJho (talk) 16:04, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Theory Wiki Nah, you're the one who most determinedly wants it, and the one who'll have to put all the hard work etc into running it. You should be the one to start it. :) Lord Loss (talk) 10:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Message Bass21 Found I found this picture on Images about Bass. He threw me into a "black hole" for putting it on the chat. Here... http://www.nickiminajphotos.com/data/media/187/nicki-minaj-super-bass-21.jpg --VelvetEel (talk) 15:50, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Render Woah, awesome! I'll get to work on it ASAP. Aandrew07 (talk) 00:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Much Obliged Thanks for the advice there friend I appreciate it, although I'm probrably gonna need some help if I'm going to do that since I'm not exactly a computer whiz :) . Also I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Barioth is your favorite MH creature. Thank you, Dracosaurian Annoying AWCs Hey Demo.As you probably noticed an AWC created a page for Rust Duramboros Equipment and wrote sh!t on it.The problem is that this happens all the time.I have added 3 pages like that on the Delete category but I dont know what to do in order to stop it.Since you have access on the Admins Board can you just let the others (crats,admins,rollbackers,chat mederators etc) know about this problem?Thats all.Cya BrainmasterIII (talk) 23:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Please may you reconsider Hey demo. dude when i was talking back at that chat i meant laugh not cry. Dude she is just bullying me dude and she started by calling me a retard. A wise man would say don't follow the majority dollow the right path. I meant no offence to you and i am talking to you hunter to hunter. Please read this message and observe and you could reconsider what happened.Aquawolves (talk) 16:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Message from yo bud When I get back in 3 days does that mean I have 3 chances again before I get banned? :3 It's amazing being banned. It's like a world of oportunites has been opened. I'm happy that you proved you're not a softy at my expense. See you when I get back!! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE --VelvetEel (talk) 12:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC) } |text =Heyllo Demo.Ok, You were right I was wrong. As usual. However i know beg for forgiveness so please accept my apologies. I may have acted stupid before with wolf but I am sorry. Please reply soon and i am fervently awaiting your opinion. No matter what your decision is i will respect it not just as user respecting an admin but as a friend respecting another. :) }} Message Where did you get File:MHF1-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png? --Mckrongs 08:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) It's uploaded by you.... o-o --Mckrongs 18:10, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Leaving a message because Nibelsnarf the system Betrayal